Mo' Creatures
Mo' Creatures is a mod created by DrZhark. It was created on November 17, 2010. It provides many new animal and monster mobs, as well as the ability to tame and ride some. You can disable/enable spawning rates and power going to ESC>Global Mod Settings> Dr.Zharks mo'creatures and changing various spawn rates and the like. By default, vanilla mobs despawn. Dependencies * Modloadererser * AudioMod * GUIApi * CustomMobSpawner Incompatibilities Mo' Creatures will only work with texture packs that either use mcpatcher or if there are skins already. New Mobs Friendly mobs Neutral mobs Aggressive mobs Humanoid/Demon Mobs The most dark and dangerous mobs of the mod, players must take extreme precautions when dealing with them. Take Caution. Werewolf This is the first mob in a mod, and minecraft, to be able to shapeshift into another mob. In the day the werewolf is seen as a hobo who is friendly, and won't attack. At night, however, the hobo changes into a werewolf who is aggressive and hard to kill with weapons other than gold. * Hobo: Easy to kill as it is not aggressive, but is not worth the time, as it may de-spawn or re-spawn before night, and drops only wooden tools and sticks. * Werewolf: Difficult to kill but can only attack adjacent blocks, and not diagonal. This means it is possible to use blocks to trap the werewolf in a position where it cannot attack, but can be killed. As the werewolf, like all aggressive mobs, will run towards the player, it can also be killed with cactus blocks, which, providing there is no way around them, will leave the player to go about its business while the werewolf repeatedly runs into the cactus. Werewolves are a risky kill, but worth the valuable reward, as they have a chance to drop a golden apple when killed, although normally they drop stone or iron tools. * It is possible to watch a hobo transform at nightfall, where it flashes red as if taking damage, and flickers between both mobs. Ogres These are the only mobs that can destroy blocks. They smash with a level of strength that varies according to each type of ogre. The ogres are twice the size of the player, are very dangerous and spawn on hard difficulty. * Ogre: Most common ogre. It drops Obsidian.These ogres are a deep shade of green with obsidian purple knee and elbow guards. * Fire Ogre: Have a bigger area of effect and sets the ground on fire when it stomps. Drops Fire so you can make Chainmail armor. These ogres are red in black similar to the colors of a magma cube, with a demon type crest on top of their heads. You can find these ogres at night by setting your sight distance to far and standing on a high point as the glow with fire. * Cave Ogre: Only spawn underground and have the biggest area of effect. They drop Diamonds. Planned * Squirrels: Dr. Zhark said that he would include them if Mo' Creatures was profiled, or, at least, mentioned in PCGamer. Added Crafting Recipes Taming All tamed animals will not despawn and can be renamed, if nameable, by right clicking with a medallion. Turtles To tame a turtle, drop sugar cane or watermelon slices nearby. Once tamed, turtles can be named, will follow the player, and grow slowly over time. Right clicking a tame turtle with anything but a pickaxe or medallion will put it on your head. If a turtle is injured and you have sugarcane, put it onto your head and it will eat out of your inventory.If you have a turtle on your head and you're on a horse, the horse will go a lot faster. Goats Goats are very easy to tame. Simply right click on them with any edible item (Cake, apples, fish, etc.). Tame goats can be lead around by ropes.Goats will also follow the player if he is carrying food. {C}Female goats are able to be milked. If the player tries to milk a male goat, it will attack the player. If holding wheat or a variety of certain items, both genders of goats will attack the player. Kitties (This content needs some adjustment). {C} Wild kitties will run from the player. You have to throw a cooked fish near them and, once they eat it, they won't run away. You can, then, give them a medallion to tame them. Once a medallion is given, you can name them. The name and health bar can be toggled on/off individually by right clicking while holding a pickaxe or globally by using the in-game mod menu. Once the cat is tamed, it will look for a kitty bed with food or milk. You can transport kitties that are on lying on a bed or litter box. The kitties will want either milk or pet food poured into the kitty bed. While the cat is eating or drinking, you can see the milk/food level shrinking. Once the kitty has eaten, it will look for an unused litter box. The litter box will become 'used'. This item is a powerful magnet for monsters: Monsters ignore the player and target the litter box, however, they won't try to destroy it. After a while, a used litter box will return to its empty state. You can also use sand on an used litter box to clean it, or simply pick it up (Right click when holding a pick)and it will be stored in your inventory, and when you place it again it will be clean. A cat that has eaten and used a litter box, will roam freely, it can become hungry again and look for food in a kitty bed again, or it will fall sleep at night, or try to climb a tree. A cat that climbs a tree, will get trapped on top and will need help to come down. If you use a whip nearby cats, they will sit and won't move. You can right click on a cat while holding a whip to individually toggle sitting on/off. You can pick up a cat in three different ways: if it is a kitten, it will ride on top of your head. An adult cat will go on the player's shoulders. If you pick up a cat while holding a rope, you will carry it by its legs. Cats don't like to be carried that way and will take damage and be angry with you once you drop them. However when being carried by rope the cat won't take damage from being hit against blocks when jumping, as is normal with the other two ways of carrying. Cats can also get angry if they don't get food or if player attacks them. When the cat is angry, it will chase the player and occasionally claw him/her. After a while the cat temper will improve. You can also give an angry cat fish, so it will stop being angry. A cat will follow you if you have a wool ball on your hand. If you give a cat a wool ball, it will play with it for a while chasing it and pushing it, until the cat gets bored. Cats will display emoticons to give you clues of what they're thinking. You can turn emoticons off using the in-game mod menu. Breeding You can breed cats by giving them cake. Once cake is given, the cat will look for another cat that is also in the mood (given cake). After a while one of them will become pregnant and will need to find a kitty bed. After a short while in the kitty bed, the cat will give birth to 1-3 kittens. kittens will be very playful and will chase any items (not only wool balls), will play with the player and will chase its mom. If a kitten is attacked, its mom will defend it. Sharks Taming sharks is easier than taming horses. In order to tame a shark, you will need to start with a baby shark from an egg. Sharks have a 10% chance of dropping an egg when killed. To hatch the egg, you need to throw it into the water which will generate a friendly-baby shark. After it grows big enough, it will be able to attack other mobs (like squid). Tamed sharks will not attack other sharks or the player. You cannot ride the shark. Birds You can tame birds by giving them seeds by throwing them. (You must back away for them to eat it.) Once tamed they will not run away from you and will not despawn, and you can put them on your head by right clicking them. You can then glide with them. If you have a bird on your head and go under a block just above your head, the bird will die. If you're riding a pegasus with a bird on your head, the pegasus will fly faster. Rabbits Breeding rabbits is a very simple process. Get two rabbits and keep them in a small place, such as a fenced in 3x3 area. After about five minutes, a noise is heard similar to the noise of a chicken laying an egg. This noise indicates that there is a baby rabbit. The color of the baby is completely random, no matter what color the parents are. Horses Taming horses is a complex process. Before you begin taming, you must put a saddle on the horse by holding the saddle and right clicking on the horse. Next you must feed them to reduce their temper. Each type of horse has an amount of temper that must be removed before it is considered tame. Different foods will reduce temper by different amounts. Here are all foods that can currently (V2.7) be used to reduce temper. Once tamed a horse will not despawn. It is rumored that you can tame a horse simply by riding it until it doesn't hurdle you off it (but should you not have a full hunger bar, you can die easily) To feed a horse hold the food you wish to feed it then right click on the horse. As of V2.7 and earlier there is a bug that causes you to eat a sugar lump when feeding it to a horse, using 2 sugar cubes per right click. After reducing temper to 25 or lower the horse must be ridden to complete taming. An additional feeding may be necessary whilst on the horse, giving the player a prompt to name your pet. It is recommended that you reduce temper as much as possible before attempting to ride a horse. To ride a horse right click it while not holding food. While being tamed, horses will buck you off, possibly several times, causing fall damage. Types of Horse There are currently (V2.7) 8 different types of horse with different speeds, hit points totals, temperaments, and chance to spawn in the wild. In the mod's options it is possible to raise the spawn chance of Pegasus from 1% to 10%. This also lowers the chance of other horses spawning. {C}Pack Horses, Nightmares, and Black Pegasus can not be found in the wild and must be bred. When any horse spawns in the wild there is a 20% chance it will be a foal (baby horse). Breeding (There are no graphic depictions or otherwise inappropriate material when breeding horses. Horses will also not breed when in your line-of-sight) To breed horses you will require: * 2 pumpkins/mushroom soup/cake * 2 non-sterile or Fertile horses (accepts pumpkins, mushroom soup or cake) * A place where they are within 4 squares of each other and 8 squares minimum away from you and other horses * At least 5 minutes or half a Minecraft day To breed horses you need to give each of the them a pumpkin or mushroom soup. One of the two that you feed the pumpkin/soup to will become sterile and not be able to breed again unless "Easy Breeding" is on in the mod's options when the foal is born. Turning Easy Breeding on after a horse becomes sterile will not allow it to breed. {C}After about 5 minutes there will be a third horse. There is a 1/3 chance of this horse being a rare breed unless using "Easy Breeding" in which there is a 100% chance. The exact type of rare breed is determined by the total genetic value (TGV) of the parent horses. Note that the total genetic value must EQUAL these numbers. If the value is 13 or higher it cannot produce a Black Pegasus. If the TGV cannot produce a rare breed you will get a random horse with genetic value 1-5. Also two Packhorses, although their TGV is 12, does not produce a Black Pegasus. Before you can put a saddle on the new horse it must be fully grown. This happens naturally over the course of several minutes. To speed up the growing process feed the horse (this may not count towards reducing their temper). Rare Breeds As explained before, some horses can only be obtained with breeding. * Packhorse : You can give this horse its own inventory by right clicking it while holding a chest. To access its inventory right click it while holding a stone shovel or torches. * Nightmare : Fireproof and blazing fast, you can activate their superpower by feeding them redstone, this will make them light fire wherever they step. * Black Pegasus : The best of horses: fireproof, flying, tied for fastest speed, and able to have its own inventory. Truly a fearless steed. Proper Storage And Care Of Your Horse Horses have a tendency to wander so if you want to keep track of them, it's important that you contain them properly. It's important that there be no grass in their enclosure as predator mobs may spawn. While horses normally require a 2x2 space to move through, it's possible for them to glitch through smaller gaps so eliminating gaps in their pen is a must. If your horse becomes injured simply feed it in the same manner as you tamed him to restore his health. Dolphins New in 2.8 are Dolphins, the horse of the sea. Dolphins can be tamed and bred similarly to horses. Currently (2.8) there is only one food that can reduce their temper Dolphins do not require a saddle to be ridden. {C}Dolphins are fed and tamed in the same manner as horses Types of Dolphin There are currently (V2.8) 6 different types of dolphin with different speeds, temperaments, and chance to spawn in the wild. All dolphins have 30 health Breeding Dolphin breeding works rather differently than horse breeding. To breed dolphins you will require: * 2 cooked fish * 2 dolphins * (assumed)A place where they are within 4 squares of each other and 8 squares minimum away from you and other dolphins * (assumed)5 minutes or half a Minecraft day To breed dolphins you must give each a cooked fish. Unlike horses dolphins cannot become sterile and may breed indefinitely.After 5 minutes there will be a 3rd dolphin.If the two dolphins are of the same breed they will always have a baby of that breed, otherwise their Total Genetic Value (TGV) determines both the chance of getting a certain breed and which breed will be gotten. If their TGV is less than 5 and they are of different breeds there is a 1/3 chance of breeding a dolphin whose genetic value is equal to the TGV. If TGV is 5 or 6 and they are of different breeds there is a 1/10 chance of breeding a dolphin whose genetic value is equal to the TGV. If the breed is not determined in this manner it will be dertermined as for spawning a wild dolphin. Category:New Mobs Category:Mo' Creatures